A virtualized network function (VNF) may include a network function (e.g., caching, Virtual Private Network (VPN) functions, packet inspection, firewall services, intrusion detections, proxy functions, etc.) deployed as a virtualized instance on a commodity server. Utilizing a VNF may enable network providers such as telecommunications infrastructure providers to replace specialized network equipment hardware to provide the function, with commodity servers capable of running the VNF. A VNF placement system may be utilized to assign VNF as a virtualized instance to nodes (e.g., commodity servers, core switches, aggregation switches, top of rack switches, etc.) in a physical infrastructure (e.g., datacenter) of the network.